Trust Me
by diehardromanceluver101
Summary: This is a present day Achilles and Briseis story. Briseis is Carina and Achilles is Damien. They meet and are beginning to fall in love, but what happens when Carina finds out about Damien's job.Will she understand and stay?  Troy doesn't belong to us!


**Author's Note- This is the first fan-fiction my friend Carina (lol the coincidence!) and I are writing. Please review it so we know if we are terrible, horrible or bearable. If there are about, I don't know five reviews we will continue. Thanks for reading anyhow!  
><strong>

_Oh my goodness! I am so late! Shit! I am going to get canceled today! Crap! Oh God!_ I thought as I rapidly put on my clothes. It was already nine and I was supposed to be at the modeling agency about a half hour ago. I glanced at the yellow clock above my bedroom door. Damn it! It was already 9:12. I was just going to make a run for it. But, now that I was going to be late, might as well be dressed well.

I had on skinny white riding pants and a loose gray sweater shirt that showed not inappropriate but not appropriate either amount of cleavage. I had on my very favorite pair of heels- white leather with metal square rings and stud designs with back zip. I grabbed my black and beige diamante bag with bamboo handle. Fixing my bamboo and silver necklace and bracelet, I grasped my portfolio full of my modeling shots and ran out of my apartment.

"Good Luck !" the doorman yelled as I signaled to get a taxi. One thing I always hated about New York City was that when you were running late, you could NEVER find a cab. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of waiting, a taxi pulled up and I immediately got in.

"Go to 1089 West Street & Fourth Avenue. Step on it!" I cried as I flung a wad of fifty dollar bills on the front seat. He smiled and started to drive. Occasionally, he looked in the back and positioned the mirror to see me. Even if New York City had a taxi problem, I loved it. There were big buildings, and never-ending crowd.

"Thanks!" I said as the driver slammed the brakes and I jerked forward. As fast as humanly possible, I jumped out of the cab. It was my mistake. I bumped into a muscular blonde man and my portfolio pictures scattered on the ground. I looked up at the man. He was handsome. He had blonde hair that went up to his broad shoulders and deep sapphire blue eyes. I liked him. But he had dispersed my pictures all over a New York City sidewalk.

"I'm sorry." He said as he picked up the pictures.

"Can you watch where you walk? You idiot! Look at what you have done!"I screamed at him. I got up and fixed my shirt.

"Watch where I walk? Really? You're the fool who ran out of a cab!" He retorted. By now I was fuming. How dare him! I raised my right hand to whack him across the face but he grabbed my arm.

"Watch it." He growled and let go of my arm. Ouch! My arm hurt a bit. What kind of a jerk was he? Whatever, I had no time for this.

Promptly, I hurried over to the building. It was very bright and luminous inside. There was a waiting area with a few red chairs and a coffee table full of magazines. There was a friendly looking receptionist with fiery red braided hair.

"Hello my name is Carina Troy. I was supposed to come for in at nine. But there was a traffic issue." I said, smiling pleasantly. She sighed.

"Sorry, you can't come in late and expect us to push people who come in on time away just so you can come and talk. Sorry." She explained a bit contemptuously. I tried to talk to her but she waved me off. I was beyond angry. This wasn't fair! Leisurely, I strolled over to the elevators. It seemed like everyone was hating me today, because even the elevators were closing as I, now ran over to them.

"Please keep it open!" I cried out. I fastened my pace a little bit and made it inside the elevators. Coincidence or not I saw the rude man from the taxi again. He smirked softly at me and I glared back.

"Hello, my name is Tony. If I could put the alphabet together, I would put U and I together." The man near the blonde, cheekily and pathetically said. The whole time the stupid elevator went; Tony kept hopelessly flirting with me while the blonde chuckled.

"Hey my name is Damien." The blonde man introduced when Tony left. I looked over at him.

"I'm Carina." I coldly said.

"Are you always so rude?" he questioned staring into my eyes, I felt like he could see my freakin' soul. I glared at him icily and deathly. He put his hands up in surrender. At last he shut up, but I kinda wanted to hear him talk.

"They said no?" he asked. I glanced up at him with astonishment visible in my eyes. I nodded and I could feel hot tears forming. And they spilled over.

"Oh come on, don't cry. They don't know what they are missing." He tried to soothe and I felt his arms around my shoulder. When I stopped sobbing, I turned my head to face him and he immediately captured my lips with his. What was happening? Was he just kissing me? I was thinking to pull away, but his lips were so warm and soft and they felt so good. Then, he pulled away.

"You just let me kiss you…so you trust me?" he gently whispered. I nod. He pulled me into his lap and he brushed my hair to one side.

Mumbling against my neck, he stated "Maybe you shouldn't."

_**Later at Carina's house **_

Oh my freakin' god! I had just, like one second ago walked into my apartment and I was more than flabbergasted to find about twenty flower vases everywhere. There were red, pink and white roses, lilies, tulips and so many other flowers. Walking in I set down my bag, and picked up the card which said _Can you trust me now? Meet me tomorrow night at the Casa La Femme at 8. _

I couldn't help but grin as I went to bed, awaiting tomorrow night apprehensively.


End file.
